The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor, in particular for automobiles.
For the conversion of acceleration values into electrical signals, capacitive acceleration sensors having plate-shaped electrode arrangements are known in which by means of a seismic mass under the effect of an acceleration, the distance between the plates is changed or the plates are rotated or displaced similar to a rotary capacitor. A measurement of the capacitance then gives the acceleration which is to be determined. These known sensors, however, have very small capacitances, so that the evaluation encounters circuit difficulties. Furthermore, a seismic mass is required. The temperature sensitivity of the slope of the characteristic curve is frequently high. Furthermore, mechanically complex constructions are required which do not permit high shock-resistances. Also, in the known sensors, the stability of the zero point suffers under the effect of temperatures and overloads. Finally, linear characteristic curves can be obtained only at relatively high expense.